Differential-pair amplifier is utilized in a variety of applications. Conventionally, the differential-pair amplifier is enabled and disabled by turning on and off a tail current source. The tail current source is utilized to provide bias current to the differential-pair amplifier. Typically, the differential-pair amplifier is enabled and disabled by turning on and turning off the tail current source. This particular scheme is too slow because it requires charging and discharging transistors in the tail current source.
Accordingly, the conventional process for enabling and disabling the amplifier can be too slow for certain applications particularly if the tail current is implemented using bipolar devices.
Accordingly, what is desired is a method which allows faster switching to turn on and off a differential-pair amplifier. The present invention addresses such a need.